Después de todo este tiempo
by caron75
Summary: Después de todo este tiempo nunca pensé que estaríamos aquí ... Damon & Bonnie
1. Chapter 1

Me ha costado decidirme publicar este fic porque tengo dos en curso pero no se puede controlar cuando la musa llega .

Esta historia lleva casi 2 años en mi cabeza - lo sé , es mucho tiempo - y por fin me atreví a plasmarla en texto , espero les guste.

Aclaro , no se confundan con las primeras frases , esta historia no va de Damon y Elena sino de Damon enamorándose de Bonnie . Así que , ya están advertidos ;)

Está dedicado a las fan de Bamon en todo el mundo.

Nunca olviden , un sueño solitario es solo un sueño pero un sueño conjunto es realidad.

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece**

* * *

Capitulo 1 : La muerte de Elena Gilbert.

**Pov Damon Salvatore**

Entro a la mansión e inmediatamente escucho sus voces.

- Tengo esta pócima, Elena – Elijah dice.

- ¿Qué clase de pócima? – Ella pregunta.

- Una que de funcionar podría traerte a la vida.

- Hablas de ¿Una poción de resucitación?- Elena espeta con preocupante emoción.

- Efectivamente , querida . Logre que unas brujas la prepararan para Katherina – el Original informa – pero desafortunadamente cuando le tuve en mis manos, había sido demasiado tarde para ella.

- ¡De ninguna manera! – grito, haciéndome notar.

Elena y Elijah giran en mi dirección.

- Damon… - ella pronuncia de esa manera que sabe logra ablandarme pero esta vez es diferente, se necesitará más que pronunciar mi nombre con dulzura para convencerme de acceder a esta idea estúpida.

- No vas a confiar tu vida a un brebaje sin fecha de expiración sacado del baúl de un vampiro Original, Elena– espeto.

- Tengo que hacerlo , esta es mi única oportunidad.

- No es cierto – reputo- Existe otra posibilidad, una a prueba de fallos– digo, recordándole nuestra conversación de hace unos días.

- Ya te lo dije, Damon. No puedo ser un vampiro ¡Jamás he querido ser uno!- ella grita con desesperación.

- Creo que ustedes dos necesitan un tiempo a solas – Elijah afirma– Querida , ya sabes dónde encontrarme – dice antes de abandonar la habitación.

Elena se ha colocado de espaldas a mí .

Me acerco a ella.

Apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros y le siento tiritar bajo mis dedos.

- Elena mírame , por favor – pido.

Ella se gira , nuestras miradas cruzan .

- ¿No lo ves, Damon? ¡Esta es la solución perfecta! Klaus consumará el hechizo, se irá de una vez por todas y yo resucitare siendo humana . Todos obtendremos lo que queremos.

- No , ¡tú quieres que funcione! Y te aferras a la posibilidad pero ¿oíste a Elijah? Él dijo que ¨podría funcionar¨ más no aseguro que lo haga.

- Es mi vida , Damon – Elena espeta- mi elección.

Yo me abalanzo sobre ella , llevado por la furia que corre en este momento cual lava a través de mis venas.

¿Cómo puede ser tan jodidamente egoísta? ¿Cómo no puede darse cuenta de qué ella lo es todo para mí, que si muere yo correré su mismo destino puesto que su vida es mi único motivo para seguir existiendo?

- Tú eres todo lo que me sujeta a la humidad ¿No lo entiendes? , No puedo arriesgarte – confieso.

- También tienes a Stefan – ella responde con voz entrecortada.

Nuestros cuerpos yacen tan cercanos que su aliento rosa mi nuca y percibo su corazón bombear frenéticamente contra mi pecho.

- Él no será suficiente, si te pierdo a ti – afirmo desesperado.

- No me perderás– ella afirma mirándome fijamente a los ojos – superaremos esto, de la misma manera en que hemos logrado superar tantas otras cosas.

Elena acerca su mano izquierda a mi rostro, apoyando la palma sobre mi mandíbula.

- Confía en mí – dice y entonces sorpresivamente Elena se inclina e une sus labios con los míos.

Es nuestro primer beso real.

En el no hay violencia, ni resistencia sino la liberación de un sentimiento que hasta entonces ella había reprimido ….

**Pov Bonnie Bennett **

¡Elena ha desaparecido!

Klaus la ha raptado en medio de la noche , sin dar tiempo a que Elijah pudiera entregarle la pócima.

Por suerte, Jeremy estaba junto a mi cuando Stefan llamo.

Ambos rápidamente realizamos un hechizo de localización usando su vínculo de sangre como medio de canalización.

- Están en el bosque – digo al vampiro a través del teléfono.

Stefan y Damon son fuertes pero no lo suficiente , me necesitan.

Sé que puedo matar a Klaus , tengo el poder necesario y esta noche pretendo emplearlo sin contenciones. Voy a usarlo todo aunque ello implique mi muerte .

Así que tomo las llaves de mi coche y me despido de Jeremy.

Conduzco a toda velocidad hasta el boscaje.

Entonces bajo y corro lo más rápido que puedo hasta vislumbrar el fuego.

Hay un círculo de velas y en el centro de ellas esta Elena siendo consumida por Klaus como si se tratara de un cordero de sacrificio.

Sin dudar envió mi energía en su dirección obligándolo a retorcerse como la asquerosa serpiente que es .

El maldito resiste , aferrando el cuerpo de Elena entre sus brazos .

Yo intensifico mi ataque , el poder fluye a través de mi cuerpo y mi visión comienza a debilitarse.

Damon y Stefan aparecen .

Se dirigen a Klaus y logran quitarle a Elena.

Las piernas del Original comienzan a incendiarse como efecto de mi fuerza.

_Puedo matarlo ¡Voy a matarlo! – _pienso mientras sangre gotea por mi nariz.

Pero en un movimiento imprevisto Elijah surge de entre los matorrales.

- _Lo siento- _él dice antes de esfumarse con Klaus.

Me siento rabiosa e impotente.

Estuve tan cerca de deshacerme de él , tan cerca .

Giro mi rostro a un lado y descubro, la fuga de Klaus es el menor de nuestro problemas.

Stefan está tratando de hacerle beber a Elena su ponzoña pero ella no traga y el liquido está corriendo por su rostro y manchando toda su ropa.

Elena esta pálida e inerte con sus ojos muy abiertos.

_No , esto no puede estar pasando . Ella no puede estar ... – pienso. _

Pero lo está , Elena ha muerto.

Stefan desiste en su intento de resucitarle y se ha tirado a un lado abrazándose las piernas cual si fuera un niño.

Yo me dejo caer de rodillas en la tierra .

- No , no , noooooo – grito sin contenerme mientras lagrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Entonces, le siento.

Damon rueda mi cadera con sus brazos apoyando su mentón sobre mi cabeza.

Nunca antes él había estado tan cerca de mí , en ninguna otra circunstancia yo se lo abría permitido pero en este momento su cercanía me da el consuelo que necesito ….


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenecen **

* * *

Capitulo 2: No puedo romper mi promesa.

**Pov Bonnie Bennett **

Habían transcurrido casi dos días desde su fallecimiento, el cuerpo estaba comenzando a descomponerse y Alaric tuvo que obrar como voz de la razón.

- Debemos darle santa sepultura – él dijo con voz autoritaria.

Jenna no hacía más que llorar teniendo la mirada fija en el cadáver.

Jeremy se negaba a soltar el cuerpo de Elena aferrándose a él como si de un ancla se tratase.

Stefan por su parte permanecía sentado en el sillón contiguo sin pestañar o moverse , había estado así desde que llegamos del bosque. Él había depositado el cuerpo inerte de Elena sobre la cama y luego se había sentado a un lado de ella , como si esperara a que en algún momento Elena regresara a la vida.

Todo era muy penoso.

Alguien tenía que hacer el trabajo sucio , ser el malo de la partida y Damon no dudo en asumir el papel. Fue él quien se atrevió a desmayar a Jeremy .

Así , los hombres del servicio funerario pudieron entrar a la vivienda y llevarse los restos…

Y aquí estamos ahora , todos reunidos en el cementerio general de Mystic Falls.

Mi pecho lacerado pulsa y lagrimas corren por mis mejillas.

Cuesta aceptar que todo lo que queda de ella está en ese cajón gigante que se encuentra cubierto bajo una montaña de tierra.

Levanto la mirada y le noto.

La figura de Damon Salvatore se vislumbra a unos cuantos pasos de nosotros, oculta tras la sombra de un viejo árbol.

Supongo que el ser aborrecido por la mayoría de los presentes es lo que le hace mantener la distancia .

Damon mueve la cabeza en mi dirección, nuestros ojos chocan y me es inevitable no pensar en la manera en que él me aferro entre sus brazos.

Damon me sostuvo como si yo le importara, lo cual sé no es cierto pero le agradezco que fingiese porque su cariño simulado fue lo que me permitió mantener mi poder bajo control aquella fatídica noche.

Me acerco a Jeremy , él me abraza.

Pienso , su cuerpo se siente tan endeble entre mis brazos.

- Estoy aquí, estoy aquí – digo mecánicamente tratando de mantenerme serena porque se él necesita mi fortaleza ….

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Espero a que todos los presentes se vayan y entonces me acerco a la tumba**. **

- Elena – susurro su nombre y me inclino tomando la tierra entre mis manos.

Mi dulce , suave y cálida Elena.

Con su sonrisa vivaz y sus ojos tiernos.

- Oh , Elena- digo y una lagrima brota de mis ojo izquierdo cayendo sobre sus restos.

Ella me prometió que nunca me dejaría pero finalmente, lo ha hecho y ahora ya nada importa ni tiene sentido porque Elena lo era todo.

Me levanto y emprendo el retorno a casa .

Al entrar a la mansión me sirvo un vaso de bourbon y mientras veo al sol filtrarse a través de la ventana una idea azota mis pensamientos.

Puedo dejar este dolor a un lado, detener el sufrimiento.

Solo tengo que quitarme el anillo, exponerme al sol y todo abra acabado.

Palpo el lapislázuli con mi mano libre .

…..

- _Tienes que prometerme que si algo llegase a pasarme, no cometerás ninguna estupidez como suicidarte– Elena dijo. _

- _Elena …-repute. _

- _Por mí , porque me amas te mantendrás con vida – ella dijo – Prométemelo , Damon - Elena exigió aferrando mi rostro entre sus manos. _

- _Lo prometo – respondí. _

_La mirada de Elena se suavizo , ella sonrió ampliamente y luego apoyo su cabeza sobre mi pecho permitiéndome rodarle la cintura con mis brazos. _

_ …._

No puedo hacerlo.

No puedo romper mi promesa.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por seguir y comentar :)

Aquí tienen otro capitulo

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece **

* * *

Capitulo 3: Fuera de control.

**Pov Bonnie Bennett**

El verano termino y ha llegado el inicio de un nuevo año escolar.

- Nuestro último año de preparatoria – Caroline exclama animada.

Nos encontramos a las afueras del instituto observando cómo nuestros compañeros se abrazan y saludan poniéndose al tanto de lo que hicieron durante las vacaciones.

Les envidio , cuanto les envidio.

Desearía retroceder el tiempo ha hace un año cuando mis mayores preocupaciones en la vida eran mantener mi cabello libre de frizz cada mañana y perder la virginidad antes de mi cumpleaños número 18.

Extraño esos tiempos de frivolidad, donde no era más que una joven común de un poblado Americano corriente pero sé , no hay manera de dar marcha atrás.

Mi inocencia ha sido manchada con sangre y muerte.

He visto cosas con las que la mayoría de los presentes si quiera han tenido pesadillas, enfrentado criaturas que los harían estremecerse de pavor y he perdido tantos seres queridos en los últimos meses que aunque me esfuerzo por sonreír en este momento , no logro sentir nada más que tristeza.

- La extraño , Caroline – expreso melancólica.

No hace falta que diga su nombre .

Caroline gira el rostro en mi dirección , nuestras miradas cruzan.

- Yo también, Bonnie – admite – pero es hora de superarlo y seguir adelante- espeta y no puedo evitar enfurecerme con ella.

¨Superarlo¨ ¿Cómo puede decirlo tan tranquila? Como si se tratase de una camisa manchada con salsa de tomate o un mal corte de pelo.

¡Se trata de Elena! Por todos los cielos. Nuestra amiga Elena , aquella de la que hemos sido inseparables desde Kínder Garden . ¡Este dolor no puede ser superado! porque nada nunca será igual sin ella.

Tuerzo los ojos y sin más , me alejo de Caroline.

No deseo estar cerca de ella por lo que resta de la mañana.

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Me encuentro en mi cuarto, tumbado en el lecho con los brazos cruzados bajo mi cabeza.

La luz del sol acaricia mi cara.

Suspiro , abro los ojos.

Permanezco tendido , indeciso entre moverme o no hasta que me percato de la música que proviene de la sala.

Entonces , me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación.

Desciendo las escaleras y al llegar a planta encuentro a mi hermanito rodeado de tres guapas jovencitas.

Todas tienen los senos expuestos llevando como única prenda sus bragas.

Stefan bebe de ellas. Turnándose sus cuellos como si de golosinas se tratara.

Yo me acerco al reproductor de sonido y bajo el volumen de la música , haciendo que Stefan suelte a la chica que en esos momentos estaba devorando.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- censuro.

- Divirtiéndome - él dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro- tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Ruedo los ojos.

- No pienso limpiar este chiquero – reprocho, señalando mi precioso tapete persa que ahora se encuentra manchado de sangre.

Stefan bufa.

- Tranquilo, una vez haya terminado con estas preciosuras – él toma a una de las doncellas entre sus brazos– mandare la alfombra a la tintorería – dice con descaro antes de ir a por la vena de la chica.

Aparto la mirada de la escena y camino , rumbo a la cocina ….

**Pov Bonnie Bennett**

Al acabar las clases me dirijo a la mansión de los Salvatore.

Stefan no se presento al instituto esta mañana y ello despertó mi preocupación.

Sé que él no necesita graduarse del instituto – es un vampiro de 208 años - y que no tengo la obligación de cuidar de él pero siento que debo hacerlo , por Elena. Porque Ella lo amaba .

Toco el timbre un par de veces .

La puerta finalmente se abre y tras ella aparece Damon Salvatore.

Va vestido de negro – como siempre- el oscuro cabello lacio cae sobre sus preciosos ojos cristalinos, esos que han perdido la chispa que antes le caracterizaba.

- Hola – le saludo secamente - ¿Se encuentra Stefan? – pregunto tratando de ver tras su espalda.

- Esta indispuesto en este momento – Damon responde titubeante lo que me hace sospechar que esta mintiéndome.

Yo me envalentono.

- ¿Qué me estas ocultando, Damon? – acuso.

- Nada – él dice haciéndose el inocente pero a mí no me engaña , conozco sus artimañas demasiado bien.

- Apártate – ordeno en tono amenazante mirándole fijamente a los ojos de manera en que el vampiro tenga por seguro que si no mueve su culo en este momento yo me encargaré de hacerle retorcerse en el suelo.

Damon obedece y yo entro a la vivienda , allí me encuentro con una imagen aberrante.

Stefan yace en el sillón bebiendo de la muñeca de una chica semidesnuda mientras otras dos juegan sobre un ensangrentado tablero de twister.

- Hey , Bonnie – Stefan dice con desfachatez, actuando como si le hubiera cachado comiendo una bolsa de Doritos.

Furibunda me giro en dirección a Damon.

- Necesitamos hablar ¡Ahora! – grito caminando hasta la cocina.

Damon me sigue los pasos .

Una vez estamos solos, estallo.

- ¿Desde cuándo esta así?- espeto.

Ya que la última vez que visite la casa, Stefan permanecía en modo depresivo.

Lo que implicaba verlo acostado en su cama, sin moverse ni hablar.

La imagen era triste pero al menos en ese entonces él no implicaba un peligro para la comunidad.

- Hace un par de días – Damon admite – de repente decidió salir de casa y cuando regreso era todo _sexo , sangre y rock and roll_ – Damon dice con total tranquilidad.

- Tenemos que hacer algo – afirmo- está completamente fuera de control.

- Él está bien – Damon asegura- no ha matado a nadie, solo ha estado divirtiéndose con la comida-defiende.

- Damon , si me entero que ha asesinado ...- amenazo.

- ¿Qué? – Damon me reta.

- Me encargare de poner fin a su vida– asevero.

- Nunca serías capaz– Damon reputa burlón.

- Tú no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz - digo.

Nos miramos firmemente a los ojos .

- Así que si valoras la vida de tu hermano, encárgate de mantenerlo a raya – ordeno antes de darle la espalda y abandonar el lugar…


	4. Chapter 4

Soy una impaciente .

Tengo todos estos capis en mi pc y no puedo esperar a publicarlos xDDD así que hoy se los dejo de sopetón.

Espero les gusten ;) realmente disfrute al escribirlos porque me permiten desahogar mi frustración al ver que esta pareja no sucede en la serie T.T

Yo creo que tienen tanto potencial .

Saludos a todos los que me leen.

Team Bamon 4 ever

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece **

* * *

Capitulo 4 : Segundas oportunidades.

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Stefan decidió asistir a una fiesta de preparatoria y yo como su nueva niñera debí acompañarme a los fines de controlar los daños y evitar que cierta bruja juzgona cumpla su amenaza.

Así que aquí me encuentro , bebiendo cerveza barata en un vaso de plástico mientras me rodean críos hormonados.

Stefan está a unos metros de mi , charlando con su víctima de la noche.

Debo reconocer mi hermanito tiene buen gusto en presas , la chica es una clásica belleza rubia y tiene un olor exquisito.

Cuando la parejita se decide bailar , yo resuelvo darles espacio.

La brujita está equivocada , Stefan no está fuera de control .

¡Él Solo esta divirtiéndose! , lo que a mis ojos es una gran mejoría en su estado de ánimo ya que había pasado los anteriores cuatro meses postrado en cama con aquella mirada de niño autista y sin mediar palabra alguna ….

**Pov Bonnie Bennett**

No sé porque deje que Caroline me convenciese de asistir a esta estúpida fiesta de Bienvenida en la Mansión Lockwood.

Me siento tan fuera de lugar.

- Hola, Bonnie – saluda Coby Richardson , él nuevo capitán del equipo de baloncesto.

Él es apuesto. Con su 1.90 metros de estatura, sus fuertes hombros y su lustrosa piel canela.

- Hola , Coby – respondo en tono amable , ya que no tengo motivos para ser hostil con él.

Coby se acerca un par de pasos más a mí.

- Déjame decirte que estas preciosa esta noche – él galantea y yo sonrió.

Se siente agradable ser notada por un chico guapo. Sobre todo después de que tu novio decidiere tomarse un tiempo a solas.

- Gracias – respondo con coquetería.

Nos sonreímos.

- Hey , chicos – interviene Richie Lowell ( uno de los compañeros de equipo de Coby) – perdón que les interrumpa pero ¿Han visto a mi hermana Emily? Llevo rato buscándole - él dice y ello enciende mi alarma ya que sé en Mystic Falls una desaparición siempre es preludio de muerte.

- No , no la he visto tío – Coby responde.

Richie me mira a mí.

- Yo tampoco la he visto, lo siento – digo.

Richie se marcha y yo me despido de Coby bajo la escusa de ir por aperitivos.

Pero en su defecto, me abro paso entre la muchedumbre buscando a cierto vampiro de cabello oscuro ….

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

De la nada veo aparecer a la bruja Bennett.

Ella luce atractiva con su minifalda de lentejuelas doradas y su ajustada camisa blanca de tiras finas, con toda esa preciosa piel canela suya expuesta para el deleite de los hombres.

- ¿Dónde está Stefan?- ella espeta furibunda tomándome de la camisa.

- Apacíguate, fiera . No hay porque hacer una escena–respondo cubriendo sus puños con mis manos –él está en la pista –digo despreocupado.

La bruja se gira y yo hago lo mismo.

_Demonios _– pienso al percatarme de que mi hermano no se encuentra en donde estaba hacia minutos.

Bonnie me mira furiosa y sé si no estuviéramos rodeados de gente ella ya hubiera usado sus poderes contra mí.

- Te aseguro que hace minutos él estaba allí – me excuso.

- ¡Pues ya no lo está!- Bonnie recrimina- y hay una chica perdida – ella informa con preocupación.

- ¡Tranquilízate! Nadie ha muerto todavía – señalo- Solo, busquémoslos .

Bonnie asiente y juntos comenzamos a hurgar en las habitaciones pero Stefan no está en ninguna de ellas.

_Piensa Damon , ¿Si desearas comer en este momento sin ser molestado donde irías?_ – medito y la respuesta no tarda en aparecer.

- ¡A los matorrales de atrás! – exclamo dirigiéndome al lugar.

Bonnie me sigue los pasos y cuando llegamos , la escena no es bonita.

El cuerpo de la chica yace tendido sobre la grama en dirección opuesta a su cabeza.

- Oh Dios mío – Bonnie exclama horrorizada – él la ha … - ella no se atreve a decirlo y tiembla cual hoja.

Stefan se gira en nuestra dirección , sus ojos están rojos al igual que su ropa manchada.

Él hace ademán de acercarse y entonces la bruja revienta.

Ella usa su poder y le hace retorcerse en el piso.

Mi hermano grita.

De la nada ella hace aparecer fuego que comienza a correr por el piso en dirección a Stefan , es allí cuando intervengo.

No puedo dejar que le mate.

- Ha sido suficiente , Bonnie – grito pero ella me ignora - ¡Vas a matarlo! BASTA – exijo zarandeándola y ella abandona su trance.

Mis manos se apoyan sobre sus hombros desnudos y su respiración agitada acaricia mi cuello.

Bonnie me aparta de un golpe y luego dirige la vista a Stefan quien en algún punto del brutal ataque se ha desmayado y ahora yace junto al cuerpo de su víctima.

- No puedo dejarlo ir– Bonnie dice con tono atormentado- no después de lo que ha hecho a la pobre Emily ¡Ella solo tenía 16 años!

- El viejo Stefan esta aun allí, Bonnie. Él no se ha ido para siempre – persuado- está seducido por la sangre pero sé cómo traerlo de vuelta – aseguro- voy a solucionarlo , solo confía en mí – le pido.

Ella me dedica una mirada intensa y prolongada, entonces habla.

- Yo no doy segundas oportunidades , Damon – ella segura- si esto vuelve a ocurrir …

- No lo hará –le interrumpo.

Bonnie asiente y luego , me da la espalda.

- Juzgoncita – exclamo , impidiéndole marcharse.

Bonnie gira , me observa expectante.

- Gracias – digo .

Bonnie pestañea .

Me contempla con expresión irresoluta y luego se gira , sigue su camino hasta desaparecer del alcance de mi vista.

Usando mi súper fuerza , cargo ambos cuerpos y les meto en la maletera del coche.

Conduzco hasta la mansión.

Allí , encierro a Stefan en la vieja celda que Zac construyo.

Mi hermano necesita rehabilitarse y yo me encargare de que lo haga.

Posteriormente , doy santa sepultura a la chica.

Le entierro bajo uno de los arboles adyacentes a nuestra propiedad.

La brujita juzgona estaba en lo cierto, mi hermano ha perdido el control y como consecuencia otra jovencita a tenido una muerte precoz.

Me siento culpable por no haberlo detenido antes de que cometiera asesinato.

- Lo siento, muñeca – hablo con la difunta- como ya has podido notar, soy el rey de las malas decisiones – digo sarcástico antes de darle la espalda a la sepultura y entrar nuevamente a la mansión….

Stefan ha despertado y grita al notar que se encuentra claustrado.

- ¿Qué has hecho? – él recrimina.

- Lo necesario para proteger tu pellejo – espeto- la bruja va a matarte si no logro repararte.

- ¡No necesito ser reparado! Estoy bien – Stefan afirma.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces porque suenas como adicto al crack?- reputo –Has decapitado a esa chica , Stefan – acuso.

Stefan desvía la mirada.

- Yo , no fui capaz de … - él dice con voz titubeante.

- Detenerte – completo.

Stefan asiente y veo la sumisión en sus ojos.

- Está bien, voy a ayudarte – afirmo- el proceso no va a ser agradable pero al final vas a volver a ser el vampiro aburrido con complejo de mártir al que todos estábamos acostumbrados – aseguro .

Stefan exhala.

- Toma – le tiendo su dosis de sangre del día a través de las rejillas de acero- es de Bambi , tu favorita - digo sarcástico.

Stefan toma la botella.

Me mira a los ojos brevemente y luego me da la espalda y se tiende sobre el catre.

Yo verifico la fortaleza de los barrotes un par de veces y luego me retiro.

En la sala me sirvo un vaso de bourbon y me tumbo sobre el sofá.

Ha sido un largo día y estoy exhausto.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece **

* * *

Capitulo 5: Revelaciones.

**Pov Bonnie Bennett**

Es Sábado por la noche y me encuentro en casa , tumbada sobre mi cama mientras veo – sin prestar atención - una película.

Me siento sola y desearía poder llamar a un amigo que viniese a hacerme compañía pero en estos momentos Caroline está con Tyler – lo que supone han de estar teniendo sexo cual conejos – , Matt esta laborando horas extras en el Grill , Stefan se encuentra en rehabilitación y Jeremy … Bueno , él y yo aun estamos ¨de descanso¨ por lo que no podemos hablar ni vernos sin que se sienta incomodo.

Apago la televisión guiada por el irracional impulso de salir de casa.

Así que me levanto del lecho , me coloco los zapatos , tomo la sudadera del estante y salgo de la vivienda.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por las calles y sin darme cuenta termino en la entrada del cementerio.

Esta oscuro y solo pero no me aterra porque nada puede dañarme ¡No soy la damisela en peligro! sino la bruja poderosa del cuento.

Me desplazo a través de las tumbas, con la espesa neblina cubriendo mis pies.

Cuál es mi sorpresa al llegar a mi destino y encontrarlo.

Damon Salvatore yace sentado al pie de la lapida sosteniendo una botella de alcohol a medio beber en su mano derecha.

- Bonnie – él pronuncia al notarme.

- ¿Te molesta recibir algo de compañía?- digo con tono amable y ello lo toma desprevenido.

Damon me observa con expresión perpleja.

- La compañía siempre es bien recibida – dice.

Yo me siento a su lado.

- ¿Acostumbras venir al cementerio de noche?- él indaga.

- No – admito – pero hoy sentí la necesidad y ¿tú?, ¿Pretendes ser el guardián de sus huesos?- digo y luego me arrepiento.

Damon hace una mueca de molestia y tengo la seguridad de que mis palabras le han afectado.

- Lo siento – me disculpo – He sido cruel.

El rosto de Damon de repente se ilumina.

- ¡Esto tengo que grabarlo! – exclama – la brujita juzgona se ha disculpado conmigo – dice burlón.

Nos contemplamos y noto la chispa de la mirada de Damon ha regresado . No tan fuerte como lo era antes pero ¡Esta allí! Y siento como si esta fuera mi gran acción del día ya que no había visto a sus ojos brillar así en … mucho tiempo.

Damon me tiende su botella.

- ¿Pretendes emborracharme?- acuso con picardía.

- ¡Horror! la bruja ha descubierto mi plan siniestro – él bromea.

Yo sonrió y tomo lo que me ofrece entre mis dedos.

Acerco el pico a mis labios y trago , el alcohol quema al bajar por mi garganta y me veo tentada a toser pero resisto ya que no deseo el vampiro sepa no estoy habituada a la bebida.

Permanecemos así , largo rato.

Ambos en silencio , con nuestros hombros rosándose mientras bebemos bourbon de la misma botella.

- Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi – Damon confiesa – yo me encontraba tendido en la mitad de la carretera en espera de que algún coche se detuviera y yo pudiera beber de los pasajeros cuando oí pasos , me gire y me encontré con aquella preciosa criatura . Ella llevaba jeans y una playera color purpura. En primer momento pensé se trataba de Katherine pero cuando empezamos a hablar , fue claro que eran personas diferentes. Elena era igual de astuta pero amable y dulce …

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – indago , ya que recuerdo haber asistido a una fiesta a las afueras del pueblo y ello ocurrió mucho antes de que Stefan irrumpiera en nuestras vidas.

- Hace casi dos años – él confiesa.

- Tú la conociste primero – afirmo sorprendida - ¿Por qué , Elena nunca me lo dijo?- espeto con reproche , ya que yo le consideraba mi mejor amiga y creía no existían secretos entre nosotras.

- Porque ella no lo recordaba – Damon afirma – yo, le hice olvidarlo.

Yo giro el rostro en su dirección, nuestras miradas se funden.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- En principio porque no quería se supiera que estaba en el pueblo y también porque – Damon hace pausa – en aquel entonces ella era tan joven y pura, yo no podía corromperla …. No se sentía correcto – dice y yo me aturdo.

Al Damon desalmado, sarcástico y capullo sé cómo manejarlo pero a este ser blando que se muestra ante mis ojos no sé cómo tratarle.

Así que simplemente dejo a mi cuerpo hablar por mi y poso mi mano izquierda sobre la suya ….


	6. Chapter 6

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece **

* * *

Capitulo 6 : Celos.

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Entro al Grill y doy un sondeo al local hasta dar con la brujita juzgona.

Entonces, me acerco a ella.

- ¿Leyendo revistas del corazón?

Ella levanta la vista , su mirada cruza con la mía.

- ¡Ojala así fuera! – exclama con hastío- tengo que entregar este ensayo mañana y aun no llego a la mitad del libro – ella dice mostrándome la portada.

_Lo que el viento se llevo_ – leo y una sonrisa se forma en mis labios.

- Por suerte, me tienes a mí – afirmo- El guapo vampiro que vivió durante la guerra de Secesión y cuya tesis de grado en literatura inglesa estuvo basada en la obra de Margaret Mitchell.

Bonnie me mira suspicaz.

- Tú , ¿Fuiste a la universidad? – pregunta como si fuera algo insólito.

- Muchas veces – afirmo – tengo cierto fetiche por las chicas Universitarias – afirmo con tono libertino.

- ¡Eres asqueroso!– ella dice torciendo los ojos.

Yo sonrió encantado por haber sacado a la bruja de sus casillas y luego , me siento a su lado.

Durante el resto de la tarde me dedico a ayudarle en su asignación.

Me agrada sentirme útil y sobre todo – debo admitir – me gusta pasar tiempo con ella.

**Pov Bonnie Bennett **

Me encuentro en los pasillos del instituto, guardando mis libros de la clase anterior en el casillero y tomando los de la siguiente cuando Coby Richardson aparece.

- Hola , Bonnie – me saluda seductor.

- Hola , Coby – respondo jovial.

Nos miramos a los ojos.

- Yo pasaba por aquí … Bueno , realmente no pasaba sino que vine a verte porque– Coby suelta en una incoherente verborrea que me causa gracia porque parece que él está muy nervioso- me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo , Bonnie . Podríamos ir al Grill , al cine o a cualquier otro lugar que gustes . No importa lo que hagamos, solo quiero estar contigo – confiesa.

No estoy enamorada de Coby pero podría llegar a estarlo , es decir , él es guapo , popular y amable . La mitad de las chicas del instituto morirían por estar en mi lugar ahora y yo sería muy estúpida si rechazase su invitación.

Además , ¡estoy cansada de sentirme sola! Sería bueno tener a quien llamar cuando este aburrida en casa y ¿Por qué no? Con quien tener sexo como todo el mundo porque ¡Yo también tengo derecho a ello!

- Si , eso me gustaría – respondo.

Coby sonríe ampliamente.

- Vale , te parece si paso a tu casa ¿Hoy a las 5:00 pm?

- Si , me parece bien – contesto.

- ¡Genial!– Él dice con tal vez demasiado entusiasmo y posteriormente, besa mi mejilla.

Coby se va y yo me quedo recostada sobre mi casillero hasta que el timbre del segundo periodo suena y me veo forzada a entrar al aula ….

- ¿Es cierto lo que oí? – Caroline chilla al verme – Coby Richardson, te invito a una cita.

Es la hora de salida y nos encontramos en el aparcamiento.

- Si – respondo.

Y Caroline comienza a dar saltitos.

- Esto es grande , Bonnie – afirma – si te conviertes en su novia , serás aun más popular que yo ¡Serías la reina del instituto! OMG, tenemos que ir ahora mismo a tu casa y preparar tu look para esta noche – ella asevera antes de tirar mi brazo y jalarme hasta su camioneta.

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Me encuentro en el Grill, junto a Alaric.

Bebiendo bourbon mientras nos quejamos de la vida.

Bueno , realmente es él quien se queja .

Yo sencillamente le escucho despotricar contra sus alumnos y jefe , mi querido amigo esta obstinado de ser un mal pagado maestro de escuela y yo encuentro todo ello divertido ya que mis doscientos años de experiencia me han enseñado que un mal trabajo es tan solo una insignificancia en comparación a muchos otros infortunios.

Proporciono un sorbo profundo a mi vaso y posteriormente doy un mirada furtiva a las adyacencias .

Es allí , cuando los noto.

La brujita se encuentra en una de las mesas, sentada junto a un robusto tío moreno que tiene toda la pinta de ser jugador de baloncesto.

_¿En serio , Bonnie? ahora sales con deportistas_– pienso en reproche ya que considero , ella puede aspirar algo muchísimo mejor.

Reparo en su apariencia y la encuentro preciosa. Con aquella playera negra que se ajusta perfectamente a su derrier destacando la curva de sus senos y los carnosos labios pintados de un intenso rojo.

Él tío le toma la mano sobre la mesilla y ella no le rechaza, todo lo contrario Bonnie le deja tocarle y además sonríe ampliamente.

Entonces, yo tengo este irracional impulso de acercarme y patear el trasero del chico.

- ¡Oh , no! conozco esa mirada – Alaric afirma y yo me obligo a apartar la vista de los tortolos y fijarla en mi copa.

- ¿No se de qué hablas? – digo en tono inocente.

- La manera en que miraste a Bonnie y a ese chico , es la misma con la que mirabas a Elena cuando estaba con Stefan – Alaric afirma y ello se siente como baño de agua fría.

- ¡Estás loco! ¿ Yo , celoso de la bruja juzgona? - bufo tratando de restarle importancia.

- Yo no hable de estar celoso – Alaric reputa en tono divertido- eso , lo has admitido tu solito.

Yo , ruedo los ojos.

Alaric no tiene ni la más jodida idea de lo que habla , esta borracho y por tanto el 90 por ciento de todo lo que sale de su boca son estupideces a las cuales no debo darle la menor importancia.

**Pov Bonnie Bennett**

El coche estaciona frente a mi vivienda.

Yo giro mi rostro en dirección a Coby.

Él sonríe , yo sonrió.

Coby se inclina para besarme y yo no se lo impido.

Sus labios rosan los míos y se siente agradable.

No es el mejor beso que me han dado pero definitivamente no es el peor.

Coby me estrecha la cintura profundizando el contacto , yo le permito invadir mi boca.

Por largos minutos nos besamos y tocamos, hasta que yo finalmente me aparto.

- Hasta mañana – digo con coquetería antes de abandonar el vehículo.

Camino hasta la puerta y antes de abrir me volteo.

El coche de Coby aun está aparcado, él me sonríe desde la ventanilla y entonces acelera.

Yo , abro la puerta y entro a la vivienda.

Encuentro el interior oscuro, frio e inmensamente solitario. Es decir, esta como siempre.

Mi padre se encuentra de viaje el 60 por ciento de los días del año y mi madre , a ella desde que contrajo nuevas nupcias la veo únicamente en verano y navidades.

Por lo que la mayor parte del tiempo estoy sola en casa.

Suspiro , camino hasta el sillón y sobre el me tumbo.

Ha sido una buena cita.

Coby me llevo al Grill y estuvimos charlando por horas , bueno en realidad fue él quien hablo. Coby me conto sobre su equipo de baloncesto , sus aspiraciones de ganar el campeonato y así conseguir entrar a la Universidad de Florida así como lo mucho que admira a Kanye West. Él es el típico deportista amante del Hip Hop , un joven normal y si , no tenemos absolutamente nada en común salvo que ambos somos afroamericanos pero no creo que ello sea algo malo.

Coby no me vuelve loca de deseo , su presencia no acelera mi corazón y sus besos no me hacen temblar las rodillas , estar con él se siente predecible pero ¿Qué importa? ¡Estoy en secundaria! No pretendo conseguir marido solo deseo alguien con quien divertirme, un ser que cubra – aunque solo sea temporalmente – el vacio en mi existencia…


	7. Chapter 7

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece **

* * *

Capitulo 7: Carga emocional.

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

Los subsiguientes días son una completa pesadilla, ya que no hay lugar del jodido pueblo donde no me encuentre a la nueva parejita de oro , Bonnie y Doby /Colby o como se llame aquel grandote moreno.

Es insufrible verlos pasearse de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas y aun peor cuando les da por besarse.

Lucen tan anacrónicos juntos.

Él es demasiado alto y torpe. Tan aburrido y evidentemente inexperto en el placer femenino.

La brujita debe estar con alguien superior.

¡Ella necesita a un tipo maduro! y no aun crío hormonado de manos sudorosas.

Un hombre que sea capaz de protegerle cuando el peligro se presente , que le ofrezca su regazo para llorar , uno que sepa besarla al punto de que sus piernas vacilen y que haga de cada una de sus noches inolvidable.

_Ella necesita a alguien , como yo_ – pienso y ello me turba porque no se cómo fue que llegue a este punto.

¿En qué momento comencé a interesarme por la bruja de esta manera? ¿Es algo reciente? o ¿ Es que acaso siempre sentí esta feroz atracción por ella , solo que en ese entonces tenía a Elena como muro de contención?

En este momento no cuento con la respuesta a esas preguntas.

Solo tengo la certeza de que Bonnie Bennett me gusta.

**Pov Bonnie Bennett**

Es el baile de la década , Coby y yo hemos quedado de asistir juntos.

El tema de este año son los 1920s y me he comprado un precioso traje estilo charlestón de lentejuelas negras. Horas antes he asistido con Caroline a la peluquería y nos han hecho estos extravagantes peinados .

- ¡Lucimos regias! – ella afirma frente a nuestro reflejo.

Yo no reputo porque es cierto , estamos muy guapas esta noche.

Los chicos no tardan en aparecer.

Tyler esta al volante y Coby de copiloto , Caroline y yo nos sentamos en el asiento trasero.

Al llegar al aparcamiento , Caroline y Tyler se despiden .

- Te traje esto – Coby dice entregándome unos extravagantes zarcillos largos de cristales.

- Caroline me ayudo a escogerlos , dijo que combinarían con tu vestido- él dice.

Es cierto , combinan a la perfección.

- Gracias – respondo poniéndome de puntillas para darle un beso y luego me coloco los aretes - ¿Qué tal?- pregunto haciendo ojitos.

- Bella , como siempre – Coby afirma , me toma de manos y así entramos al salón.

Allí saludamos a un par de conocidos y luego nos dirigimos a la pista .

Nos encontramos bailando cuando….

- Buenas noches – la voz de Damon Salvatore resuena a mi espalda haciendo que los vellos de mi brazo se ericen y mi corazón bombee con más fuerza.

- Damon … - pronuncio su nombre girándome para encontrarme de frente con su persona y ¡Oh , vaya! Él está muy guapo esta noche con su impecable traje de gala y su cabello negro tendido hacia atrás dejando ese armónico rostro suyo a completa exhibición .

Nuestros ojos chocan.

- ¿Me concederías un baile? – él pide con ojos picaros.

Yo , miro a Coby y me percato este se encuentra irritado por la incursión de Damon lo cual es perfectamente comprensible ya que – en teoría – yo soy su novia.

No quiero faltarle el respeto a Coby pero Damon Salvatore es un viejo amigo/enemigo así ¿Qué hay de malo con bailar un rato con él?

- Está bien – respondo – bailare con Damon un rato, vale – digo a Coby.

- Vale – él responde a regañadientes inclinándose para darme un territorial beso que me hace sentir como si yo fuera un árbol sobre el cual un perro acaba de hacer pis.

Coby se va .

Estando solos , Damon me tiende su mano y yo la tomo.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo del alborozado charlestón.

El vampiro y yo nos acoplamos bien sobre la pista de baile y ello no es algo nuevo . También fue así la primera vez que danzamos en aquel funesto baile de los 70s , donde Klaus hizo su inicial aparición.

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? Llevaba semanas sin saber de ti– expreso.

Me había acostumbrado a la compañía del vampiro . Durante las tardes él irrumpía en el Grilll y se sentaba a mi lado buscándome conversación pero desde que comencé a salir con Coby , Damon ya no se apareció.

- ¿Eso suena como si me hubieses extrañado? – él reputa.

- Tal vez, lo hice – respondo con picardía y entonces noto la chispa fluctuar en los ojos de Damon.

La música cambia , tornándose lenta.

Damon me estrecha y de improviso, él extiende su mano libre tomando mi zarcillo derecho entre sus dedos.

- ¿De dónde los has sacado? No te van – espeta.

- ¿ Por qué? Porque soy poco femenina – acuso sin poder disimular que estoy ofendida.

- No es eso - Damon asegura - ¿Vez esto? – él dice señalando el broche con forma de rosa que he colgado sobre mi pecho – ¡si va contigo! No es nada ostentoso , es sencillo , elegante … precioso.

Nuestras miradas se cruzan y yo siento un especial estremecimiento asaltarme, un sentimiento cálido que brota de entre mis muslos.

- Es el broche de mi abuela – expreso.

- Lo sé – Damon responde y ello me sorprende – me lo dijiste hace meses, estábamos en la mansión discutiendo sobre uno de nuestros planes para salvar a Elena. Yo toque el broche que colgaba de tu chaqueta y tu apartaste mi mano de un manotazo ¨ ¡No pongas tus manos sucias en el broche de mi abuela!¨ gritaste antes de hacerme retorcer en el suelo cual cucaracha –él dice sonriente.

Yo también sonrió , al recordar los eventos de aquel día.

- ¿La buena memoria es otra de las ventajas de ser vampiro? – digo.

- En lo absoluto – me aclara - nuestro cerebro es como un filtro, solo recordamos aquello que tiene alguna carga emocional – él confiesa y ello me confunde.

_¿Carga emocional? – _Medito_ - ¿Es que acaso yo despierto en Damon Salvatore alguna emoción? _– pienso mientras mis ojos se encuentran fijos en los suyos.

- Hum , hum – Coby gruñe , obligándonos a apartarnos - ¿Puedo tener a mi novia de vuelta?– pregunta con tono amenazante.

- Por supuesto – Damon responde con tranquilidad – Ha sido un placer , Bonnie – dice tomando mi mano derecha y depositando un cálido beso en mis nudillos que hace que mis piernas se aflojen.

Damon me dedica una mirada furtiva , luego nos da la espalda y desaparece en la muchedumbre.

Coby me toma de las caderas y comienza a moverse conmigo.

Yo , danzo mecánicamente porque la verdad es que mis pensamientos se encuentran con cierto vampiro de cabello oscuro …


	8. Chapter 8

**Ninguno de los personajes principales me pertenece **

* * *

Capitulo 8: No es suficientemente bueno para ti.

**Pov Bonnie Bennett**

Coby ha estado evitándome varios días pero he decidido no mortificarme. Él está atravesando por mucha presión, la final del campeonato de Baloncesto es en unas cuantas horas y de ello depende prácticamente todo su futuro. En estos momentos Coby necesita concentrarse en el deporte , ya abra tiempo para su novia después.

Con ese convencimiento, acudo al torneo con Caroline.

El partido es estupendo . Los chicos le han dado una paliza al equipo contrario , resultando victoriosos con 23 puntos.

Cuando las papeletas de colores comienzan a caer sobre nuestras cabezas , Caroline salta la talanquera y va por Tyler . Ellos se funden en un tórrido beso en el centro de la cancha , toda la escena es muy _One Tree Hill_.

Aparto la mirada de la parejita feliz y busco a mi novio entre el conglomerado pero no le encuentro.

Tate ( uno de los compañeros de equipo) me dice que vio a Coby ir a los probadores así que camino hasta allí y entonces les veo.

Él se encuentra con el torso descubierto comiéndole la boca a una pelirroja que reconozco como Cindy Sanders. Ella le rueda la cadera con sus piernas en una posición nada virtuosa.

La furia me corroe , mi poder fluye si control y es producto de ello que las bombillas estallan.

Coby y Cindy se separan, notando mi presencia.

- Bonnie , esto no es lo que parece - Coby pronuncia intentando acercarse a mí pero yo retroceso.

¡Es un capullo! ¿Cómo se atreve a negar lo que yo acabo de presenciar?

- ¡Vete al inferno!– espeto furibunda dándole la espalda .

Abandono el estadio y deambulo por las calles.

No quiero ir a casa porque no deseo pasar el resto de la noche sola , más que nunca necesito compañía …

**Pov Damon Salvatore **

- Hola , hermanito – Saludo a Stefan .

Él toma la botella llena de sangre que le ofrezco , quita la tapa y olfatea . Al notar que es de venado gruñe y le empotra contra la pared derramando todo su contenido.

Es su segundo mes de rehabilitación y la aspiración de sangre humana le hace comportarse ….

_Como un tigre famélico _– pienso divertido , ya que considero los vampiros somos muy similares a los felinos. Seductores, agiles, letales y muy territoriales cuando de amantes se trata.

- De nada te va a servir montar berrinches – amenazo - la sangre de Bambi es lo único que obtendrás para comer así que ¡acostúmbrate!

- Ve a que te den por el culo – Stefan reputa y lejos de enojarme , su falta de modales me entretiene.

Carcajeo y me dispongo a contestarle cuando el timbre suena .

_¿Quién podrá ser a esta hora?_ - pienso , dándole la espalda a Stefan y abandonando el recinto.

Subo las escaleras del sótano y atravieso la sala hasta llegar a la puerta, allí percibo su característica esencia y antes de abrir se que se trata de ella.

- Bonnie – pronuncio su nombre al tenerla frente a mí.

Sus ojos lagrimean y yo tengo el impulso de aprisionarle entre mis brazos.

Lo hago , me acerco y aferro su cuerpo . Bonnie me estrecha y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

Permanecemos así , abrazados en el portal hasta que la respiración de Bonnie se normaliza .

Es allí cuando yo me aparto y le ofrezco entrar a la casa.

- ¿Vas a contarme que ha sucedido? – digo ofreciéndole una taza de té.

Bonnie le sujeta entre sus delgados dedos y da un profundo sorbo.

- Coby … él me estaba engañando con una de las porristas , los encontré a punto de tener sexo en los probadores del Estadio- ella dice con voz temblorosa.

Yo , siento la cólera correr por mis venas .

¡Chiquillo idiota! ¿Cómo pudo atreverse a engañar a la brujita?

Mañana me encargare de patearle las pelotas o mejor dicho , convulsionare a un par de tíos para que lo hagan por mí.

- Vas a estar bien – aseguro, atreviéndome a posar mi mano en su muslo.

Nuestras miradas se funden.

En este instante deseo besarla , hacerle el amor sobre este sofá hasta que para ella no exista otro nombre que no sea el mío y al mismo tiempo ansió hacerla reír hasta que la barriga le duela y sus mejillas cosquilleen.

- Él no es suficiente bueno para ti , brujita – aseguro.

Bonnie sonríe, ella posa su mano izquierda sobre la mía.

Nuestras extremidades se rozan y se siente bien, tan correcto...


End file.
